inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Kisuke
|english voice = Colin Murdock }} was a young man who asked Inuyasha and his gang to rescue the girls under Chokyūkai's hands. He was popular among the ladies because he actually wanted to help them and wasn't lecherous. History After the yōkai Chokyūkai abducted another woman from his village to be his newest bride, Kisuke travelled Kaede's village for her help. Inuyasha and his friends were also present when Kisuke spoke with Kaede. He explained to everyone that the yōkai was originally sealed in the shrine of his village, but had been set free when a horde of yōkai crashed into it. He went on to say that it would abduct a beautiful young woman to make it his bride as soon a he saw her, and any village that refused to comply were destroyed. Inuyasha and the others were hesitant to help at first since they were busy seeking the shards of the Shikon no Tama, but he reluctantly agreed to slay the yōkai. Kisuke expressed his gratitude and said that it would get the remaining women out of the cave they were hidden in faster. Hearing that there were beautiful women being gathered together immediately prompted Miroku to go as well. Sango also decided to go in order to protect the women (from Miroku), and everyone else suddenly decided to confront the yōkai. Kisuke was leading Inuyasha and the others to the cave the women were hiding. He explained to them that the yōkai was only interested in young unmarried women. As they entered the cave, a woman peeked out from one of the passageways to see if Kisuke had returned. He expressed joy knowing that nothing bad happened while he was away. The woman told the others that it was safe to come out. They all ran up to Kisuke and expressed their delight in seeing him. He told the women that the people he brought with him would be able to slay the yōkai and were completely trustworthy. Miroku took advantage of the situation and asked the women to bear his children so the yōkai would not try to abduct them. Just then a huge swirl of yōki appeared in the sky. Kisuke was worried that the yōkai found the cave. Inuyasha and the others went off to confront it. He told Kisuke to keep the women from going outside. Kisuke warned Inuyasha that the yōkai carried a huge naginata with him, and was very fierce. Inuyasha and the others were able to rescue the women from Chokyūkai. They were all traveling back home when Kisuke met up with them. All the women immediately rushed towards him with joy (much to Miroku's disappointment). Personality Kisuke is earnest in his efforts to protect the women in his village. He shows genuine concern for their safety. He is very popular with women, but does not make any advances on them. Physical description Kisuke is a handsome young man with brown eyes and black hair. It is tied back into a traditional Japanese knot called a chonmage. He also has a small cowlick at the front of his hair. His skin is tanned with freckles on his face. Outfit Kisuke wears a blue kosode with light blue triangle outlines on them. He wears a thin dark blue sash around it that is tied at his waist. He also wears a gray hakama. Trivia *Originally, "Kisuke" was the name given to the chores helpers in , a famous in Japan during the . The character could be named the same due to his popularity among the women and the help he does for them. References de:Kisuke es:Kisuke ja:喜助 ms:Kisuke zh:喜助 Category:Anime-exclusive Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Male